Naruto Sesshomaru The Kitsune Taisho
by David Archangel
Summary: Rewrite of my most popular story just new and improved
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Sesshomaru The Kitsune Taisho**

**I only own my stories**

**Guys like I have promised my first story has returned hop you enjoy the new version**

Naruto Uzumaki, most would think he was a regular shinobi, and they would be right.

In truth the only thing different about him was that he was a jinchuriki, but that wasn't what was important, it was his heritage.

A heritage he was about to awaken.

"Get the demon" said a villager running at naruto

"You thought just because you became a shinobi you would be safe, die demon scum" said another villager stabbing naruto in the leg

That was when some chunin showed up.

"Oh my one of our fellow shinobi, well lets help out our own eh boys" said the leader of the chunin

He started going through hand signs and spit a large fireball at naruto

"Oops, I missed" said the chunin

_**Meanwhile with naruto**_

Naruto was passed out from being hit by the fireball.

He woke up in the middle of a forest clearing, with three individuals staring at him.

"Hello Naruto, now that you are awake we can go ahead and start, I am sesshomaru, second dog general and your great great great grandfather, this is my father the great dog general himself, and this is my foolish brother inuyasha" said seshomaru

Naruto looked and nodded at each, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Now our first order of business is quit acting the fool, you cannot hide yourself from me" said sesshomaru

"Then why am I here, why do you stand before me" asked naruto now with a cold edge in his eyes and an aura of danger around him.

"This is good enough, but you will remove that henge after this. Now we are standing before you because you have awoken your demon blood, but it is only at half power but that will soon be resolved thanks to another bit of your heritage you have awoken, it would be your luck as it is that you awakened its true form, but that can wait. I want you to leave this village and find your inheritance from us and the sage of six paths, but you will make your own sword from as strong a demon as possible and find a good companion that will be able to carry out your whims, agter this encounter you will be gifted with our knowledge and abilities but you will need training, and the final thing I will say is never lower yourself to the beliefs of these humans, do what you believe is necessary" sesshomaru more or less commanded

The next to speak was inuyasha.

"Well can't say I agree with that last bit but I also have something to say, become strong" and with that inuyasha began walking into the woods.

"Find love, then you will gain the strength to eliminate all that stand in your way" with that the great dog general left as well.

Seshomaru and naruto stared at one another for a few minutes before seshomaru turned around and began walking.

"Thank you oji-chan" said naruto bowing

Seshomaru faltered in his step for only a second with widened eyes before he continued with a big smile on his face and a different kind of look in his eyes.

Suddenly the world around naruto began to shift until it was a sewer with a giant cage in front of him.

"Hello kyuubi" said naruto

"What do you want ningen" asked the kyuubi with a snarl

"To be complete" said naruto activating his eternal mangekyo rinnegan and walked forward with a hand out stretched.

"Why do you have those eyes" asked the kyuubi shocked

"Bansho ten'in" was all naruto said as the kyuubi came surging forth and crshed into the bars of the cage.

Naruto placed a hand on the kyuubi's head and began using the chakra absorption technique and began draining the kyuubi of its demonic energy, soon the kyuubi was left with a single tail.

Naruto was suddenly assauleted with a pain like no other as his body began tearing itself apart to accommodate the influx of demonic energy that made him into a full blooded demon.

A few hours naruto awoke to find himself in the hokage's office.

"Naruto so you are awake" said the hiruzen

"Yes I am" said naruto

"Naruto can you tell me what happened" asked hiruzen

"Yes, you were wrong, I was attacked by my fellow shinobi and the citizens of konoha, take this and give it back to iruka, I no longer wish to be a shinobi" said naruto tossing his headband to hiruzen

"Naruto you can't quit until you're a chunin" said hiruzen trying to get naruto to stay in the system.

"Unless of course that shinobi feels nothing when he kills, then he must retire before he can betray the village, well I love to kill it is one of my favorite things to do, but for the protection of this village I must quit being a shinobi, goodbye" said naruto

"How do you know about the clause, I never took you for one that would head to the library" said hiruzen defeatedly

"Well you were my idol and you were hailed as the professor, it was only natural I learned as much as possible to be more like you" said naruto as he walked out.

**That night**

Naruto had used the day light he had to test out his new and improved demonic body and had to say that the results were impressive.

Jounin level speed, strength on par with tsunade, now all he needed to do was train.

Naruto began packing up all of his things that were worth taking then took off in the direction of the shinobi library.

While he was in there he grabbed as many useful scrolls as he could and then he left and he wouldn't be back for two and half years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Sesshomaru The Kitsune Taisho**

**I only own my stories**

**Two and a Half years later**

We start this story watching a figure walking towards the village hidden in the leaves with him was a short man with red hair carrying a rather large pack of things.

"Come kurama" said the figure

"Yes milord" said kurama

The figure walking forward could be considered the very picture of nobility, his robes were very elegant but clearly made for battle, at his waist was a sword that had tomoe on the hilt.

As he approached the gate he was intercepted by a shinobi.

"Who are you and what is your business in konoha" asked the chunin

"Returning home" said the figure

"What is your name" asked one of the chunin

"Naruto Sesshomaru Uzumaki, ex jinchuriki of the kyuubi" said naruto

With that said the chunin let him in, these two were the eternal gate guards, they never really cared about naruto being a jinchuriki.

Naruto immediately started going towards the hokage tower.

It was upon entry that he was met with the figure of hiruzen scribbling away rapidly at paper work.

"Hello hiruzen" said naruto

"Um who are you may I ask and how did you get past my secretary" asked hiruzen

"I am naruto sesshomaru uzumaki, and this is my vassal kurama aka the kyuubi, we are here to discuss my participation in these chunnin exams and after that discuss a few things. Is that acceptable hiruzen-dono" asked naruto standing with an air of diplomacy

"I can do that but only if you rejoin our village" said hiruzen

"I don't know if I could do that, especially knowing that the fourth is still alive along with his family, but he left to train his daughters, which left his village in turmoil and without its greatest asset, but wait he left me with his wife's last name which isn't even mine, so unless he returns I'm not. Especially since he has better reason to be here than me" said naruto

"Well said milord" said kurama

"How did you find out all of that" asked hiruzen honestly impressed.

"It was pretty easy after doing everything I have, I mean dropping the moon and recreating it was harder than figuring that out" said naruto as if talking about the weather.

"You were the one who did that" asked hiruzen jaw on the floor

"It was necessary as milord thought it to be a right of passage" said kurama

"What about that could be a right of passage" demanded hiruzen

"I am afraid it is on a need to know basis" said naruto

"Is there truly nothing I can say to make you rejoin the village" asked hiruzen sadly

"If the yondaime returns then there is a better chance, but if you need I am not against doing missions" said naruto

"Why is that" asked hiruzen

"I need more funds" said naruto simply

"Milord you really don't" said kurama

"Kurama… be silent" said naruto as he crashed his fist into kurama's skull

"Yes milord" said kurama with anime tears and a large bump on his head

"Anyway I have just the mission for you, team seven is in need of back up after encountering an S rank shinobi by the name of didaro he is closely related to deidara the mad bomber so I want you to go and take him out and report back here, is that understood" asked hiruzen

"I didn't even say I would accept, but yes I will go" said naruto

Naruto turned around and focused his energy becoming a golden ball of light and then shooting off through the window.

**Wave country**

Crashing down in the middle of a clearing naruto and kurama set forth to the location of the abnormally high chakra reserves in the area.

"Milord if I may, why did you accept this mission" asked kurama curiously

"Simple kurama, I am in need of land to call my own and with the revival of demons and the reconstruction of the shikon jewel I will be in need of an army for when the time comes for me to go to battle and establish my territory, wave will be the start of that territory" said naruto his long silver hair dancing in the wind as he walked

"A brilliant plan milord" said kurama

"Milord another question if I may" asked kurama

"What is it kurama" said naruto

"How far along are you on your bloodline training" asked kurama

"I still have a long ways to go before I can master all of them" said naruto

They ended their conversation as they walked to the door of the clients home.

Kurama walked up and knocked on the door and then stood to the side of naruto. It wasn't until they dodged that anyone came out.

"Is that any way to greet your old student kakashi" asked naruto

"Naruto, where have you been" asked kakashi in shock

"Training, now brief me on the situation" said naruto

"Hn well if it isn't the dobe" said sasuki walking out of the house

"Silence yourself uchiha" said naruto

Sasuki became enraged and flared her sharingan to life.

"You think you are my better" demanded sasuki

"I know I am your better, I have the superior doujutsu and I am far more skilled" said naruto flaring his eternal mangekyo rinnegan

This brought about the following reactions, shock from kakashi, jealousy and rage from sasuki, and finally anger from sakura who took a swipe at him.

Naruto caught the punch and then through her at sasuki like a bullet.

"Now I would like to be briefed before I go negotiate something with tazuna" said naruto

After being briefed on everything that had happened naruto went to speak with tazuna, kakashi following behind.

"Hello tazuna I am naruto sesshomaru, I have come to negotiate something with you" said naruto

"Hey I heard of you, your that guy that claimed three towns and their surroundings as your territory and put it under your protection, I think I know why you're here and I can say that if you can get rid of our problems then we will happily join your territory" said tazuna

"Alright then, where is this gato hiding" asked naruto

"He lives ten miles south of the village, you cant miss it" said tazuna

"I will set out tomorrow morning and will return by dawn, kurama set up our camp so we may be well rested" said naruto

It was while naruto was sitting there that kakashi decided to fish for information.

"So naruto, what exactly are you skilled in and how far have you come on your abilities" asked kakashi

"That is none of your concern" said naruto flatly

"You can tell me after all we are both konoha shinobi" said kakashi

"No I'm not, I am the lord of my territory, I am naruto Sesshomaru, I am the lord of the west" said naruto with a small trace of pride

Now the not being a shinobi shocked kakashi to the core, but to find that naruto was now nobility was just too much.

"Alright naruto, now seriously" said kakashi

"I am completely serious, now be at attention your students have awoken" said naruto

And just as naruto had said sasuki and sakura walked in, neither looking to happy.

"How did you get so strong dobe" asked sasuki with pout and scowl on her face

"I am not at liberty to say, now be silent uchiha" said naruto

"Sasuki" said sasuki with a blush

"What was that uchiha" asked naruto

"My name is sasuki" said sasuki now with a bigger blush

"Now why should I grace you with your name when you wont do the same" asked naruto

"Because you were and still are my rival" said sasuki

"I have far surpassed you in terms of skill and maturity, no you have no right to be my rival. You are simply too weak" said naruto

Sasuki started to become red in the face as her sharingan morphed into the shape of an atom.

"Fight me, fight me and I will show you that I am stronger than you" said sasuki

"I could use a light stretch before tomorrow so why not, but it must be understood that I don't like striking women" said naruto as he stood up and walked out the door.

Naruto stood in the clearing that he and sasuki would fight in and waited for a few minutes before sasuki came forth.

"Now I want a good match, anything goes except for killing, alright hajime" said kakshi

With that sasuki charged at naruto full speed intending to kick naruto in the side of the head, only to be batted away as if she were a fly.

"Hmm, disappointing but what should I expect with the teacher you have had until now" said naruto getting an indignant yell from kakashi.

"I will show you" said sasuki as a spectral figure began to form around sasuki

"Oh the susanoo, let me show you the complete susanoo" said naruto as a spectral figure formed around him(think the grave of the dog general when inuyasha gets tetsaiga)

"Why do you have a susanoo, only those with a sharingan can do that" yelled sasuki

"My doujutsu is the eternal mangekyo rinnegan, it is the combination of the sharingan, rinnegan and byakugan, it is the eye of the juubi and the eye above all" said naruto as he smased sasuki's susanoo into nothing.

Sasuki in a last ditch effort sent a kick out that caught naruto in the face.

"Well it is time to end this" said naruto

"Sacred demon art: hell spank" said naruto as he appeared behind sasuki and slapped her ass super hard.

Sasuki had three reactions, one was to yelp in surprise, second was to blush from the conatact, and lastly was to be sent flying due to the force of the impact.

Sasuki laid on the ground holding her bruised posterior as if it were going to fall off.

"I believe I win" said naruto walking off at least he was until he had to substitute after almost being stabbed with a kunai.

"Sacred Konoha art: A thousand Years of Death" said naruto with gleaming eyes as he charged in with fingers ready.

Time seemed to slow down as naruto drew closer, sasuki tried to turn and attack but it was only a clone then she felt something penetrate her rear.

Everything froze after that.

Sasuki was blushing but her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"If it is any consolation it is quite firm" said naruto pulling away and leaving

Sasuki sat there for a few hours.

"Baka" she said with an unreadable emotion

She soon went off to tazunas.


End file.
